Sonic's Life
by Manic6605
Summary: It's my version of Sonic The Hegdehogs life!


"I've got nothin'," A 16 year old blue hedgehog sighed as he sat on the cold cell floor. His brother, a 14 year old green hedgehog, looked over at him & said, "We can't just give up. I mean think of Tails! He's sick & probably isn't gonna make it through the night." The blue Hedgehog put his ears down & a tear came to his eye, "I know Manic, but what are we sopused to do!" Manic looked down at his brother & said, "Sonic, I don't know...but we have to think of somthin'!" Sonic looked over at the two tailed fox lying on the ground and sighed heavily, "Tails? You awake lil' bro?" Tails slowly turned over and stared at Sonic as he said faintly, " yeah...why?" Sonic smiled and said quietly, "Never mind. You should get some sleep." Tails sighed and shut his blue eyes as he fell asleep.

Sonic woke up to a start. He immediately looked over at Tails, "Tails? Please say you're alive! Please." Tails' eyes slowly opened and he turned over, "I'm alive Sonic," he managed to say faintly. Sonic closed his emerald green eyes and sighed, "Good! I'm glad you're ok!" Manic woke up too the sound of metal clanging. Robotnick was at the cell door. Sonic stared at him mad. He tried too charge at him, but was held back by the caller and chain around his neck. Robotnick grinned at the struggling hedgehog, "Ha! Do you really think you can get out of that?" Robotnick took the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. Manic growled as Robotnick came closer to him. "You better stay away from me!" Manic warned him. Robotnick kept coming closer, he reached down and grab Manic's caller. He took the chain off the caller, and he attached another chain with a leather hoop on the end…a leash! Sonic stared angrily at Robotnick, "What are you going to do with him, Robobutt?" Manic was scared. Robotnick looked at the teenager and said, "You will find out soon enough, hedgehog." Robotnick took Manic out of the cell, and slammed the door shut behind him. Sonic kept his eyes met with Manic's as he was dragged away.

Sonic punched the wall, "D! Great, now what!" Tails frowned at Sonic swearing like that. He seems to do that a lot lately. "Sonic? What are we gonna do now?" Tails asked his older brother. Sonic looked over at the pale fox, "I don't know lil' bro. But we will get 'im back! I promise!" Tails smiled but then quickly frowned again. "What is it lil' guy?" Sonic asked. Tails looked up at him, "Why do you swear so much lately?" Sonic looked at him with sad eyes, Tails' eyes had almost completely lost all there color. He tried to change the subject, "Why don't we try picking the locks on our callers?" Tails looked at him puzzled, "That was random!" Sonic smiled, "Yeah, I know." Sonic got his claw out and began trying to pick the caller again. They all had been trying all night with no avail. Tails still lie on the ground still and not moving. The only sound was the water dripping from the rain outside, and the click, click of Sonic's claw against the metal caller. There was a loud click and then Sonic's caller fell to the ground, "YES! It's off!" Tails opened his lifeless blue eyes, "Could you get mine off now?" He asked in such a cracked voice, that it brought a tear to Sonic's eye. "Yeah, yeah, sure lil' bro.," Sonic said trying to smile. Sonic walked over to Tails, "Alright, let's get that caller off ya." Tails tried to smiled, but it failed. Sonic looked down at him and frowned. He knew that Tails was very close to death, yet the thing that really bothered him was that he could do nothing about it! The little fox had caught a cold before they were captured, and now it's just getting worse.

Sonic took out his claw and began to pick the lock, when it suddenly fell off with out him even turning his claw. Sonic's eyes filled with tears when he realized how easily the caller came off. This meant Tails was very weak and closer to death then he thought. The teenager put his feet to the wall and pushed off flying at the door and broke it down. Sonic walked back at the young fox and picked him up. "Every things gonna be ok lil' guy," Sonic reassured the boy. The little fox smiled at the Hedgehog holding him as he fainted. Sonic realized he fainted and ran faster thinking to himself, "He's gotta live, he's just gotta!"

That's the end of Chapter 1

For the rest of the story pick a chapter:

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Table of Contents


End file.
